


The Anniversary

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: M/M, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posner writes a sonnet for Scripps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Anniversary  
> Pairing: Posner/Scripps  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Posner writes a sonnet for Scripps.  
> Notes: Written for multifandom Kissing Meme on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys belongs to Alan Bennett, Nicholas Hytner and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sometimes his kisses ignite a flame,  
Sometimes he kisses me sweetly.  
My life will never be the same,  
He's possessed my heart completely.  
He's awakened desire within me,  
Taught me all about pleasure,  
Showed me our love was meant to be,  
A precious gift for us to treasure.  
We were good friends before,  
We've always been able to trust.  
Then he asked for something more,  
I feared it was just lust.  
That first kiss was a year ago,  
I'm sure our love can only grow.

Posner looked at his finished version, resisting the urge to change it yet again. He'd been through several sheets of paper trying to find the right words. Don was the one who was good with words. He felt this was a pale imitation of the poetry they had studied at school, the poetry he now taught to uninterested kids. Still it was important to mark their anniversary and paper is the traditional first anniversary gift. He hoped Don would like it more than a generic card from a shop. They weren't about teddy bears with hearts or bouquets of flowers. They were more than that and if Don didn't like the sonnet he could always distract him with an early night.


End file.
